


Aftermath

by VickeyStar



Category: Deepwater Horizon (Movie), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deepwater Horizon, Stiles is Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Scott searches for Stiles, in the aftermath of the oil rig, Deepwater Horizon, collapsing. Stiles just tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deepwater Horizon is based off of true events, and it is a very tragic event. I give my condolences to everyone who lost someone.   
> As usual, feedback and requests on any and all fandoms I've already done are welcome.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles entered the hotel that his crew were taken to, avoiding all of the reporters outside. His arm felt a flash of pain as one accidentally fell onto him, then righted herself and started asking him questions.

He made it inside, to be asked if he was on the Deepwater Horizon.

It’s pretty obvious, if you asked him.

His arm was bandaged, with burns from the fire, and he had a couple cuts and bruises on his face. His other arm was covered in bruises, and if people could see his back, all they would see is bandages.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a man, towering over Mike, shaking his friend.

“Hey, hey.” He moved towards them, getting between them and facing the man. “Calm down. We don’t know if your son made it, but we’ll find out soon.”   
That seemed to stun the man into silence, so Stiles quickly took Mike’s arm and walked away, leading his friend to one of the side rooms.

“Hollywood?” Mike asked, looking around. “I need to find my family.”

Stiles sat him down on the bed. “I’ll find them. I’ll tell them to come here.”   
Mike looked at him strangely. “Who’s coming for you?”   
Stiles glanced at him. “If I’m lucky? Nobody.”   
The strange look was back. “Why?”

Stiles smirked. “Because its either nobody comes, or everybody comes. And believe me, nobody wants to add to the chaos that’s already out there.”   
He stood. “I’m gonna go find your wife and little girl.”

He handed Mike something wrapped in lightly singed cloth.

By the time Mike opened it to see the dinosaur tooth, he was gone.

~*~

Stiles looked around the room, looking for Felicia.

He found her, and quickly called her name, getting her attention.

“Come with me. I got Mike away from all this crazy.” He smiled at her. She grabbed her little girl’s hand and followed him to the room.

After that, Stiles spent his time helping people find their families, and getting a sense of order among this chaos.

~*~

Scott burst past all of the reporters, looking around. He was stopped to ask if he was on the oil rig, and he replied that he was looking for his brother.

They let him through.

He wouldn’t have even heard about the Deepwater Horizon event if he hadn’t been in Mexico, helping out at local hospitals. They got a call about getting oil rig victims, but Scott never saw Stiles, there.

He searched through the crowds, asking around for anyone who had seen…. Caleb?

Scott will never understand why Stiles called himself that.

A woman grabbed his attention.

“Are you looking for someone?” She asked him. He nodded eagerly.

She smiled. “There’s a nice young man over there, he’s been helping people find each other. Maybe he could help.” She offered, nodding her head towards the main crowd.

He smiled in thanks, and headed towards the crowd.   
There were too many noises and scents to use his other senses to find his brother, so he had to rely on his sight.

When he got near the inner workings of the crowd, he heard something.

“Scott?”   
It was shaky, and just barely a whisper, but he knew that voice.   
He turned his head, to see his brother.   
Stiles had cuts and bruises all over his face, with a bandage on one arm and another arm that was black and blue.

Scott winced in sympathy. That must’ve hurt.

Stiles didn’t care about the pain, apparently, because he promptly threw himself at Scott, arms leaving fast healing bruises on Scott’s, with how strong his hug was.

They stayed there, among the chaos, just hugging.

Scott could hear small sobs coming from Stiles, and smelled salt in the air. Stiles was shaking, barely noticeably, but still.

Scott pulled his brother closer, and began to lead them through this mess.

They passed a man, who was hugging his daughter and wife, on their way out.

Stiles stopped. “Mike.”   
The man turned, to be taken off guard by the hug Stiles gave him.   
“Thank you.”   
Mike smiled at Stiles, ruffling his hair, and replied.

“You know, those better not scar, or we’ll have to get you a new nickname, Hollywood.” Stiles laughed, and rolled his eyes.

Scott watched all of this in mild confusion, and realized.

This was the man who saved his brother’s life.

~*~

“Hey,” Mike said, looking at Stiles. He looked at him, question in his gaze. “think you can still get that architecture school?”

Stiles smirked. “Definitely.”   
edn


End file.
